Happily Ever After In My Dreams
by Cry Tears of Darkness
Summary: Loralai and Luke are going to get married, Rory and Dean are back together, Jess comes back to town shock! and Shawn is going to get very invovled with everything Rorycentered. See what happens!


Title: **Happily Ever After... In My Dreams**

Author: **Cry Tears of Darkness**

Summary: Loralai and Luke are getting married. Dean and Rory are dating again. Jess come back to town. That causes problems now doesn't it? Well so does my made up character! Read and find out! Oh, and Rory is living with her mom, not her grandparents, and she is stillgoing to Yale. And Logan never happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WB characters. Though I do own the guy I plan to make up and name in this chapter! I don't know what I want to name him yet but when you see it, you'll know. And he's mine! (Shawn, I named him Shawn!)

Author's Note: This is just the beginning, trust me, much more to come. This is just to set the tone, see how things are going. It will get more interesting and full of action. Give it some time.

**Rory's Point of View**

"Rory!" I heard my mom calling at me when she slammed the door. "Rory!" I heard again. Half a millasecond later she was in my room smiling and jumping around like crazy.

"What is it mom, what happened?" I asked. This had to be awesome news, that or it was something really strange.

"I, umm, Luke and me, I proposed, and he said yes!" She mangaged to string together.

"Whaat!" I exclaimed.

"Luke and I are getting married!" She screamed and hugged me. She let me go, looked at me and screamed then hugged me again.

"Mom that's great news! When did this happen? Who proposed, what was it like, is it going to work, well details!" I said. I wanted to know everything.

"Well, we were at the dinner and I just, out with it! I proposed and he said yes!" She was really excited still.

"When's the wedding?" I asked her. This would be great. Something to look real forward to.

"Will you be my maid of honour?"

"Mom, you know I will. And that I'd be insulted if anyone else was." I said.

"Of course, oh let's go plan!" She said.

She grabbed my arm and whisked me away to the kitchen. She fumbled around until she found a notepad and a pen. She managed to pull the chair out and sit down then start spilling ideas out.

"Invitations. Everyone?" She asked.

"Everyone. And grandma and grandpa." I added in.

"No!" She said in her shocking yet jokingly voice.

"Yes, yuo know you have to. Imagine if you didn't. It'd be like breaking them all over again like when you and dad didn't work out."

"Well, ok. But they get the back. And last minute ones!" She jotted her notes down.

"Sookie has to be the chef of course, and Lane's band can provide the music and ther eception can be in Luke's and..." I was getting ahead of myself.

"Well, maybe we can get Taylor to get one of his sing-a-long gang of people together!" She said. God I hoped she was joking.

"Yeah right!"

"You're right. I want the guests to fear me and LUke not Taylor."

"Who would fear you?"

"Orange dress?"

"God no!"

"Pink?"

"Eww!"

"Blue..."

"Ooooh..."

"Black!"

"It's not a funeral!"

"White."

"Traditional and always works."

"Yellow."

"Canary."

"Red!"

"Anger issues. Town will think it goes well with LUke."

"Green!"

"Envy, jealousy. Are you still jealousy of Rachel?"

"Harsh blow kid."

"Sorry. Go with white. You know you want to. Don't shock grandma too much. It'll almsot kill her when she finds out it's Luke you're marrying and not dad. Don't kill her with crazy dress colors."

"My snesible Rory. Oh, how I love you." My mom replied. She smiled at me, and it felt good. I know she loved me and I was her world. It felt good to be reassured though.

The phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Umm, Hi. Rory?" Asked a voice.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"It's umm.. Well, maybe you don't remember me but... I'm Shawn. I went to Yale with you and we were in the same building. We had English lit together." He managed to mumble out.

"Oh, Shawn. I think I remember. How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm good. I ummm, just called to ask if you wanted to maybe have lunch together or something one day? Oh how rude oh me. How are you?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. And in answer to your question, yes I would. I think. Maybe. I need to check with my boyfriend first. He may not like the idea of me going to lunch with a guy friend he doesn't know." I didn't want to hurt him. But I had Dean to think about.

Things had been rocky with Dean especially since we had broken up and Jess and I dated a bit. And things were hot with Jess, things with Dean had always been reliable and safe yet fun. And Dean knew I had hit a whole new level with Jess. It took awhile for him to trust me and come back with me after Jess and I broke up. I didn't want to mess things up now.

"I umm, understand. Sorry for bothering you. Bye." And he hung up before I could say anything else.

"Who was that?" My mom asked me as I put the phone down on the table.

"A guy from school wanted to have lunch with me, but hung up after I mentioned Dean." I said in cliff-notes version.

"Ah nice. Silver?"

"Mom!"

"Alright alright. Date?"

"Next Saturday." I said daringly.

"Already?"

"Cold feet?"

"Me?"

"yes you."

"No!"

"Yes! Do you or don't you want to marry Luke?"

"I do!"

"I'm glad you do!" Luke said from behind her as he walked through the back door with food for us all.

"Oh food! Yeay, thanks Luke!" I said as I took the bags from him and placed them on the table.

"You're welcome. And I look forward to being an even closer person in your life." He said to me.

Sweet Luke moments, those don't happen too often. I got up again and hugged him. That doesn't happen very often either considering it's Luke. But when it's due, it's due.

"How's next Saturday?" My mom asked him.

"Already?"

"That's what I said. Rory seems to think it's a good idea." She replied.

"It is!" I pushed. I wanted it to happen incase she did decide not to marry again.

"Well, whenver! Let's get it done with then move on." He said. "I got to get back to the dinner, but just let me know when to walk down the alter in my suit and I'll be there." He said again then he left just as fast as he appeared.

"Well, next Saturday it is! Oh my, so much to do!" She said.

The phone rang again.

"Hello." I answered.

"Rory, is that you?" A familiar grandma voice said.

"Yes, grandma, how are you?" I replied.

"I'm fne. I was wondering if Loralai was there." My mom was shaking her head no to me.

"Sure, she's right here." I said and handed the phone to my mom anyways.

"Hi mom," She said. "Uhh huh, uh huh"... "Yes mom." ... "I um just want to tell you that Luke adn I are getting married next Saturday." She pulled the phone away from her ear and handed it back to me.

"Grandma?" I said.

"Yes Rory. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I never imagined. I should be really upset shouldn't I?"

"Normally."

"Well, I'm not. Your mother is finally settling down. That's good. Though, I can see many faults. Either way, good day." And she hung up.

"This is gonig to be nice isn't it?" My mom asked me.

"I think so." I replied.

"Good, it's like a happily ever after ending isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm happy mom." I said again.

I really was happy for her. I liked Luke, a lot. He was always an important part of my life, and even though he'd never be my dad or replace him, I was looking forward to having him be there for more as more than just my mom's friend and all. He was going to be much more invovled if that was humanly possible. It was happy. Very happy, Especially with Dean...


End file.
